Jack the Joker
by MushyKing
Summary: "Why so serious Jack?" "I'm not serious Dakota, I just think before I do things, and don't get broken noses or concussions." - The truth behind his mask. Joker/oc. Rated M for Language, alcohol and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Why so serious Jack?"  
"I'm not serious Dakota, I just think before I do things, and don't get broken noses or concussions."

Category: Batman Character/s: Joker Genre: Friendship/ Hurt & Comfort

A/N: Ahem, hello there strangers. This is my first Batman fic, I usually write Avengers Fanfiction but my brain has been forcing me to read Batman fanfiction instead. But I can't complain, it's awesome.

So yeah anyway, The Joker is probably the only Batman character I actually like so Tada - I've written a Joker Fic. Please read and review, no flames please, I can't be bothered with all of that. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Enjoy :3

Chapter 1

Ever tried to get to sleep with your parents arguing in the room next to yours aswell as your neighbours across from your apartment fighting, at one in the morning? It's hard, but when it happens nearly everynight you learn to just live with it. Dakota, at the young age of sixteen, fully accepts that she'll have to deal with this problem until she moves out. Her two older brothers moved out as soon as they were seventeen, leaving her alone.

But she was always alone so it didn't bother her. Dakota didn't get how her parents are still together. They're at eachother's throats all the time, threatening eachother constantly. Why couldn't one of them just leave? Life would be so much easier.

Dakota sneaked out of her room and walked into the living/kitchen area. She lived in a one floor apartment in a block of crappy apartments in the Narrows. She had lived there all her life, she didn't know anything better. She sprawled out onto the lumpy cigarette smelling couch and turned the television on.

Her dad walked straight past her and opened the door. "Bye dad, don't get too drunk." Her father glared and left. Minutes later her mother walked in, cigarette in mouth. "Babe go get me a vodka." Her mum dropped into the armchair. "You've got legs, get it yourself." She was rewarded with a cushion thrown at her face. Dakota got up and searched the cupboards.

"Mom we're all out of Vodka."

"Then go and get some."

Dakota walked back to her room and threw her jeans, hoodie and trainers on before leaving the house to get her mom her drink. There was a liquor shop across the road from the apartment, the owner was good friends with her mom.

"Kody darling what can I get you." The fat, greasy owner asked. "The usual Paul." She said leaning against the counter. "Here you go sweetheart." Paul passed her a bag with two bottles in it. She dropped the money on the counter before leaving.

"Thanks."

As she made her way upstairs she heard what sounded like a crying child. Walking up a few more stairs she found a little blonde girl crying on the step. She approached the blonde slowly. "Are you lost kid?" The girl stopped crying and looked up at the brunette teen talking to her. "No." Dakota rolled her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Mommy and daddy keep fighting!"

"What's your name?" The girl sniffed. "Molly." "Do you live at number 35?" The girl nodded. Great, this crying child lived across from her. "Right, get up I'm taking you back." Molly pouted before opening her arms out. "Pick up." Dakota gave the girl a piggy back ride the rest of the way until they reached her door. Dakota knocked on it, glancing down at Molly who had wrapped her arms around Dakota's leg.

The door opened revealing a tall boy with dark brown eyes and curly dark blonde hair, he was probably a few years older than her. "Is this yours?" She asked placing her hand on Molly's head. "Yeah..." His voice was deep but was soft. "I found her crying on the stairs, keep an eye on her." He nodded and held out his hand for Molly, the girl latched herself onto his leg.

Dakota over to the door opposite Molly's and opened it. Silence welcomed her, she eyed a note on the fridge door.

'Gone out with girls, do what you want - mom'

She scrunched the paper up and threw it in the bin before putting her mother's desired drink into the cupboard. "Need a smoke, need a smoooke." She said in a sing song voice while dropping her hoodie onto the chair. Dakota didn't drink that much but she smoked like chimney, she blamed her mother for that.

Once she found her cigarettes she lit one and sprawled out on the sofa.

A typical Friday night for Dakota.  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow, I never thought that this would actually get reviews! Thanks to Jokersgal123, Miss Savvy, SexyJokerLovers, RandomHyperChild, GottaGetBackUp, Kityy Lee Renner and 1 for reviewing. Sorry if Formatting is shit, I'm uploading from my phone :p**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. R+R! **

Dakota woke to someone knocking the front door. She rolled of the couch and opened the front door. Molly was standing in shorts and pink t-shirt, her blonde hair in two ponytails. "Molly...what are you doing here?"

"I came to play, Jack's asleep and told me to go away."

The girl pouted. Dakota closed her eyes and sighed. "Molly, I was sleeping too. I am a stranger, you don't go and play with strangers, so go home."

Molly folded her arms and glared at Dakota. "I don't wanna!" Dakota growled and walked out before knocking on her neigbours door. It swung open.

"What?" Snapped a woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Control your child, it's eight am and she's banging my door down asking to play!" Dakota yelled back. Molly's mom pushed Dakota out the way, picked Molly up and slammed her front door in Dakota's face.

"Bitch."

* * *

Dakota woke up again at eleven, She lazed around until four pm. She showered and dressed into denim jeans and white t-shirt, a red plaid shirt tied around her slender waist. She brushed her brunette hair that rested just past her shoulders, and pushed her fringe out of her eyes.

She grabbed thirty dollars from her dad's wallet and left the house, locking the door and placing her key in her back pocket. She lit a cigarette and placed it in her mouth before making her way out the building. She was going to meet some friends at the park, probably get a little tipsy before getting chinese take out and going home.

"Kody's here." Dakota waved at the large group of troublesome teens. Her best friend Chrissie gave her a big hug. "Kody you need to get drinks, Paul always gives you free stuff." She rolled her eyes and started to walk off, stopping when she heard someone yell her name. Alex, her friend, caught up with her. "Thought you would want some company." She smiled at him and they continued to the liquor store.

10pm.

Dakota was already having a fight. You see, Kody was known well for starting fights at school and 99% of the people she fought with lost, badly. So when one of school populars showed up at the park and started to say stuff about her, she just chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? 'cause mommy and daddy beat you so hard they knocked your senses out of you? Speaking of your mother, I didn't know she was a prostitute, I sa_"" The girl didn't get to finish her sentence as Dakota punched her hard in the face. The girl, called Melanie, was on the floor with blood pouring out her nose. Melanie got up and tackled Dakota to the ground, scratching at her face.

Dakota managed to flip them over and started to punch Melanie repeatedly in the face until one of her friends had to pull her off. "Jesus Kody, she's knocked out." Dakota shrugged and walked off, Lighting a cigarette as she opened the gates.

"Hey Kody, where are ya going? You can't leave us with her!" Dakota ignored them and continued to walk down the dangerous streets of the Narrows. A drunk emerged from an alley way.

"Hey sweetheart, want some of this?"

"Piss off."

She muttered before carrying on. "Oi bitch get back here!" She cursed under her breath before breaking into a sprint, she could hear him chase her. Looking over her shoulder she saw another drunk with him.

"Ow!"

She ran into something and fell on her butt. Looking up she saw, who she presumed, was Molly's older brother with two friends. One was short with spiky black hair, the other was tall and dark skinned. All three raised their brows at the young girl on the ground with a cigarette in her mouth and blood on her shirt. Dakota got up quickly and speed walked the remaining seconds home.

"I'm home."

Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in her hand. Her father was watching television drinking beer. "Did you get into a fight again Kody?" Her dad asked, looking at her scratched face and bloody t-shirt. "Yeah but I knocked the bitch out in less then a minute." Her father grinned. "That's my girl."

"Don't fucking encourage her Jim, she'll be in prison before she's twenty. And Kody, stop smoking." Her mother whined. "I'll stop smoking when you stop drinking, and we all know that will never happen." She smirked and walked out, her father's laughter echoing around the house.

She opened the door to her small, dingy room. The bed took up most of the space, as did the Chest of drawers and desk. Her room was painted Black and red, graffiti and tags from her friends covered the walls. She took off her bloody t-shirt and replaced it with the shirt around her waist. She heard her parents fighting and opened the window before jumping onto the fire escape.

After half an hour of admiring the Gotham skyline, she decided to go back inside, but she could sense someone watching her. Dakota looked over the railing and saw Jack or whatever his name was watching her, his friend was talking to him but he wasn't listening. She glared at him before going back inside.

"Creep."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Warnings: Language, abuse and triggering content (**suicide**)**

**Read and Review.**

"Detention Miss Taylor."

Dakota rolled her eyes and slumped further into the chair. "Are you serious?" The middle aged woman nodded, her black ponytail swinging. "What the fuck for?" She yelled. " Watch your _language,_ Miss Taylor. You were caught smoking _again_ on school grounds and refused to go to your math lessons for a week." Dakota rolled her eyes. "How long is it?" The Head mistress pushed a yellow slip across the desk.

_Name: Dakota Taylor_  
_Grade: 11_  
_D.T reason: Breaking numerous school rules_  
_Length: 1 hour_  
_Location: Mr Matthews, room 23_

"Mr Matthews? The Chemistry teacher?! He hates my guts, I am not staying alone with him for one hour!" She yelled.

"I'm afraid you are, now off to class."

* * *

Dakota sat on the hard bench on the side of the Sports hall, her bag thrown on the floor beside her feet. She glared at three of the popular girls who were trying to discreetly talk about her. She couldn't be bothered with them today. She grabbed her bag and walked out, making her way to the roof.

It had been three weeks since Dakota found Molly, and surprisingly they were kind of "friends" in a way. Well not _friends_ but on friendlier terms. Life at home hadn't been the best. Her parents had been fighting more than ever before and Dakota had started to drink. Her mother was now temporarily living with one of her stripper pals, leaving Dakota with her father. Dakota's dad still had a lot of anger still flowing through his veins, with no wife to take it out on he decided to start to abuse his daughter. Thanks mom.

Dakota sighed and blew smoke out of her mouth while watching some of the seniors play soccer on the field. She noticed two people sitting out from the lesson; A plump ginger boy and..._Jack_. Oh, she didn't know he went here. He looked pretty bored, and tired. Ah ,well, that's his problem. She stubbed out her cigarette and smirked when she saw her sports teacher run out the building in search for her.

"DAKOTA TAYLOR GET OFF OF THE ROOF!" The young man said. He had only been at the school for two weeks, and she had made his life hell. "Maybe later." She replied, smiling when she saw the Seniors laughing at the teacher. "Miss Taylor get off of the roof or I'll call your father." Dakota glared at him before leaving the roof.

"Asshole."

* * *

Dakota entered the Science room at the end of the day, groaning when she saw only four people in there. Four people she hated. Adam, Liam, Keith and Blake were their names, and all of them wanted a piece of her. Ha, in their pathetic wet dreams. Mr Matthews appointed her a seat right at the front, the four boys spread out around her.

She sat watching the clock when a ball of paper hit her back. She sighed and turned to look at the idiot, Blake, grinning at her. _Fuck off_ She mouthed before turning back around. She was greeted with another, and another of these paper balls until she screamed for them to stop. "Stop screeching Miss Taylor, stop throwing paper boys." Mr Matthews spoke in his monotone voice.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Jack walked in, Pieces of paper in hand. The teacher beckoned him over to the desk, smiling when he saw the paper in the boys hand. As Matthews read whatever was on the sheet, Jack glanced at the five students, an eyebrow raised at the number of paper balls around Dakota. She gave him a tiny smile and he gave her a small wink.

"I'm sorry Jack but this...this is too dangerous for a school chemistry experiment, I understand that you are very advanced but I can't allow you to proceed with this." Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on sir, I can use the field, it's not like it's actually used for anything important."

"Yeah? What about the football games, and Baseball?" Adam interrupted. Jack's jaw clenched and he looked over at Adam as he spoke. "Like a said, nothing important." Mr Matthews sighed. "I'm sorry Jack, but no." Jack nodded and walked out. "Bye Jack." Dakota said, his brow furrowed as he left.

"Sir, can we go?"

"Dakota, you just read my mind."

* * *

"Kody get you ass in here."

Dakota rolled her eyes and walked slowly out of her room into the kitchen where her father was standing. "Where is my food girl?" She snorted and pointed to the fridge.

"Don't play smart with me girl."

"I'm not, I'm telling you where the food is."

His large hand was tight around her throat in seconds. "Do not disrespect me in my house! You will make me food, understand?!" She nodded and he let her go.

Walking to the fridge, she grabbed some cold pizza and gave it to her raging dad. "Grubs up." She said before returning to her bedroom, a plate was thrown in her direction and she ducked. She felt her dad's strong arm pull her back, crashing her to the ground. "Ah, get off me you fat bastard!" She screamed as he wrapped his hands around her throat.

"I'll teach you, girl, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me you bitch." He growled. "Dad..stop...please!" She begged as spots started to take over her vision. She knee'd him in the groin and he rolled off of her. She made a mad scramble towards her room but he grabbed her leg, pulling her back to him.

His fist punched her hard in the face, she winced as she felt blood starting to drip from her nose. After a couple more punches he stopped and pulled her up by the neck of her jumper. "I'm leaving. You want food, you want cigarettes? get a goddamn job, call your mother, I don't know. I just don't wanna see your face again." With that he dropped her and left the apartment.

Dakota lay on the floor for a few seconds before bursting into tears. Violent sobs racked through her sore body as she tried to stand. She held onto the filthy couch to support her, her legs shaky beneath her. She was finally on her feet after a few seconds. Dakota tried to think of who she could call to help her.

...

What was the point? Who actually cared about her? Her parents don't care, her teachers don't care...No one cared.

Would they miss her...if she died, would they miss her?

No.

Dakota spat the blood out from her mouth before making her way to her bedroom. Rushing through the small space she threw open her window, a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. She slowly climbed out onto the fire escape. She looked over the railings, it would be a long drop seeing as she was about three or four stories high. She bit her lip and started to raise her body up...

"Dakota?"

Her eyes glanced to the ground. Jack was standing there, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. She let out a sob and shrugged. "Go back inside, I'm coming up." Before she could protest, he had already started to walk off. As she made her way back into her house she mentally slapped her self. What had she been thinking? Killing herself really? thank god for Jack, if he wasn't there she would've been a red stain on the floor. Her stomach turned at the thought and Dakota ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt someone gently move the hair from her face as she continued to puke.

_"You're an idiot, Dakota."_


End file.
